βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ
by Luisee
Summary: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad, Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no… o era al revés Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 10/20!
1. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 1

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad, Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no… o era al revés Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 1/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: Casi no hay de estos dos, yo los adoro juntos D: así que pues… ¡Aquí está!

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 1/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

Natalia mira su perfil, puede sentir el olor a hombre, su respiración es pausada, el coreano duerme tranquilamente… en la misma cama que ella. Más bien ella duerme en la cama de él, en su habitación, en un país asiático. Nunca imaginó que ella terminaría enamorada de alguien tan idiota e infantil.

Corea del sur. Tan diferente a su hermano, oh, su querido hermano, Rusia se la pasa feliz con un estúpido chino que parece mujer y que también es infantil.

¿Cómo pudo perder ante _eso_?, China tenía lo que ella tanto había deseado, Yao Wang era la nación que más odiaba en todo el mundo, el dolor nunca se iba a ir, jamás amaría a nadie como amó a Iván.

—Natalia… —aún dormido, Yong Soo susurró su nombre y giró su cuerpo a un costado, la escena le pareció adorable a la muchacha, él era adorable y dulce.

Como por arte de magia, esos pensamientos negativos que había tenido se borraron de la cabeza de Bielorrusia, se volvió a recostar, mirando al techo, por ese instante había alguien que pensaba en ella.

Un hombre que era fuerte y que la abrazaba, que no amaba tanto como amó a su hermano, pero -sin duda- eso iba a cambiar pronto. Im Yong Soo era tan perfecto que lo amaría más que a nada, ese era el inevitable futuro.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**:Todos los capítulos serán así de cortos ._. se aceptan sugerencias, pero entonces… ¿Me dejan un review~?


	2. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 2

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad., Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no. Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 2/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: El segundo mini-chiqui-capítulo… ¡Aquí estáaa~!

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 2/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Síp.

—No —Natasha miró a su novio, le estaba haciendo cara de cachorrito, y esa misma expresión era la que tenía su rizo anormal.

¡Vaya que era especial!

—Está bien —el rubor creció en las mejillas de la bielorrusa— Pero que sea rápido —lo declaró totalmente trémula.

El sur de Corea sonrió, tomando entre sus manos fuertes el rostro de porcelana de la chica, se acercó y le dio un beso, breve y suave, en los labios.

Las demás naciones presentes en la sala de reuniones se sorprendieron.

¿Qué acaban de ver? ¡Esos dos se besaban! ¡Nadie sabía que se conocían!

Alemania dejó de gritar que pusieran atención, Italia sólo dejó de pensar en pasta un momento. Y Japón sacó una cámara de video, al puro estilo Hungría cuando quería grabar Yaoi, exclamó:

—¡Crack! —pero antes de que pudiera atrapar un imagen, Natalia salió de la sala de reuniones. Estaba molesta. Yong Soo la siguió, quería más besos.

Por la mente de Rusia y China no pasaba nada más que "_Podremos vivir sin miedo~_"

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**:Se aceptan sugerencias, pero entonces… ¿Me dejan un comentario~?

Gracias a: RingoNeko-san, Dazaru Kimchibun y The Gray-Eyed Girl, son las mejores, muuuuchas gracias ^/^ espero y me sigan comentando :D! Eso sería genial.


	3. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 3

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad., Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no. Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 3/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: El tercer mini-chiqui-baby-capítulo… ¡Aquí estáaaaaaa! Acabo de borrar una historia que no sé por qué publiqué, era una mierda sin sentido y muy rara, ya se me bajó la autoestima otra vez. Sí viste la portada de ese fic, si tan sólo la viste, una enorme disculpa. Debió de quemarte los ojos. Nunca me lo perdonaré T_T

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 3/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

Natasha estaba frente al espejo, acaba de salir de la ducha, su esbelta figura estaba sólo cubierta por una toalla, en la cama había muchos vestidos, ella buscaba el más indicado para ir a visitar a su hermano.

Escuchó un ruido, Yong Soo entraba a la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el coreano.

—Iré a ver a mi hermano —ni siquiera se giró para verlo, eso molestó un poco al muchacho.

—¿Quieres… que te acompañe? —quiso saber Yong soo, pero Bielorrusia no tardó en contestarle.

—No, no es necesario —ella percibió los celos en las palabras de su novio, no supo por qué eso la hizo tan feliz.

—Bueno, pero quiero que recuerdes que… —seguía sin girarse, Bielorrusia examinaba su propio cuerpo y cara, para que mentir, quería verse linda para su hermano— ¡Tus pechos son míos~ da ze~! —y la abrazó por detrás, poniendo las manos en cierta parte, una muy suave.

Natasha se quedó inexpresiva, ¡Qué idiota!, que Yong soo le dijera algo que no supiera.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**:Se aceptan sugerencias, pero entonces… ¿Me dejan un comentario~?

Gracias a: RingoNeko-san, Dazaru Kimchibun, Belen y Tenten Akita, millones de gracias. Me hicieron sonreír.


	4. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 4

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad., Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no. Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 4/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: Les aviso que el próximo capítulo va a tardar en salir D:

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 4/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

Toris tocó la puerta de la casa de Natalia, esperaba que no tardara más, llevaba 20 minutos tocando la puerta, suspiró y rogó al cielo verse bien, era un día normal y el lituano quería una cita con la chica del cuchillo.

—Traje las flores favoritas de Bielorrusia-Chan —se decía Lituania contento. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que unos arbustos del jardín se movían. Ladeó la cabeza y de pronto…

—¡Tus pechos son míos, Lituania! —el castaño no supo cómo es que terminó con un tipo raro detrás de él, tocando _"sus pechos" _Se asustó y como pudo se liberó del agarre asiático, salió corriendo y gritando, dejando las flores olvidadas, Corea del sur las tomó.

—Lo que uno tiene que hacer —sólo eran celos normales, ¿Quién no tocaría pechos planos para evitar que le roben a la novia? Por esos momentos, Natasha se había dignado a abrir la puerta—Te traje flores —dijo sonriente al ver a Bielorrusia abrir la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo ella tomando las flores, frunció el ceño, habría jurado que era Toris el que estaba afuera, cambió a una actitud fría, pero feliz, Yong Soo sabía cuáles eran sus flores preferidas, ¡Qué buen novio se había conseguido!

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**:Se aceptan sugerencias, pero entonces… ¿Me dejan un comentario~?

Gracias a: RingoNeko-san, Dazaru Kimchibun, Guest, NozomiNeko. Qué alegría que les guste mi fic T_T


	5. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 5

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad., Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no. Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 5/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: Por fin :3 estoy dando el servicio en mi escuela (480 horas) termino en agosto, no me queda mucho tiempo, pero ¡Aquí está~! Quizá tarde de nuevo D:

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 5/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

El chico estaba sentado frente al televisor, jugando un videojuego, la luz de la pieza era nula y lo único que iluminaba a Yong Soo era las parpadeantes lucecillas de la pantalla.

Era de noche.

Desde la puerta, Bielorrusia lo miraba, nerviosa y ruborizada, bajó la mirada y se observó envuelta en un vestido corto y transparente, nunca imaginó vestirse así. Pero todo por seducir al hombre que amaba. Luego lo observó a él, estaba tan entretenido en su control.

—V-Vamos a la cama… —murmuró— A-A-Aho-Ahora —a duras penas se escuchó su voz femenina. No era lo mismo que hablar, por no decir ordenar, a Rusia.

Corea del sur dejó a un lado su juego e hizo un puchero, luego habló:

—¡Pero aún no quiero dormir~! —en la cara de Natalia se notó la molestia, giró sobre sus talones y corrió a la habitación, subiendo las escaleras.

…

Ella se sentó en la cama, se encontraba molesta, ¿Cómo es que no había entendido lo que le insinuaba? Se puso las manos en la cara cubriéndose. Bufó molesta.

De la nada, entró su novio, la abrazó y luego susurró:

—Las bromas se inventaron en Corea da ze~ —claro que le había entendido, sabía lo que ella quería, sólo estaba jugando. La besó, al mismo tiempo que la empujaba suavemente hacia atrás, para ponerse sobre ella, ni los mejores videojuegos coreanos valían la pena si se iba a perder su primera noche de amor con Bielorrusia.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**:Se aceptan sugerencias, pero entonces… ¿Comentario, comentario~?

Gracias a: GriisleChan, MidorikawaxRyuuji, The Gray-Eyed Girl, Dazaru Kimchibun, NozomiNeko y RingoNeko-san, lamento no poder contestar uno por uno, pero no me da tiempo D: lo siento, pero millones de gracias :D!


	6. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 6

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad., Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no. Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 6/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: El sexto mini-chiqui-baby-capítulo, espero les guste :3

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 6/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

—Eso no es cierto —le regañó Bielorrusia a Yong Soo.

—Claro que sí, ¿Te lo demuestro? —sus ojos llenos de seguridad sólo lograron molestar a la chica, lo que el coreano decía no podía ser verdad, eso era más que obvio.

—No, no quiero, ahora deja de molestarme, ¿De cuerdo? —se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada, pero Corea del sur la detuvo y sin más plantó un apasionado beso en esos labios pálidos y delgados.

El beso fue largo, apasionado… y con lengua, más delicioso que todos lo demás que habían compartido. Sin más opción, Natasha enredó los brazos en el cuello de su novio y se puso de puntillas para hacer mejor el placentero contacto.

Cuando dicho besuqueo terminó, la chica estaba descolocada, sus labios se encontraban rojos, como sus ojos abiertos. Yong Soo sonrió y luego le dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla.

—Te lo dije, el beso francés es coreano —¿Por qué sería que ahora Bielorrusia creía esas palabras?

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**:Se aceptan sugerencias, pero entonces… ¿Un review? Me haría feliiiiiiz~


	7. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 7

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad., Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no. Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 7/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: El septimo mini-chiqui-baby-episodio… ¡Aquí está, lala lala lala~!

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 7/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

Un gruñido salió de su boca. Odiaba a todos los asiáticos. Natalia en realidad los odiaba mucho. Había estado aguantado toda la mañana.

—Oh, Yong Soo, es hora de irme —Taiwán se levantó, sonriendo— Nos vemos luego, ve a visitarnos ¿Vale? —Corea del sur se paró y la acompañó a la puerta, al despedirse le dio un pequeño abrazo a la taiwanesa.

En verdad que extrañaba a sus _hermanos_. Extrañaba estar en casa y convivir -por no decir aterrorizar- a China, la vida era buena pero a la vez dura. Deseaba estar con su familia, el frío de Minsk no era lo suyo.

Ese gesto fraterno fue también visualizado por Bielorrusia. Gruñó de nuevo—Sólo te faltó besarla —habló ella, pero con rapidez captó que su novio se hallaba algo triste.

—Quiero regresar a casa, con _aniki_ y los demás, los extraño—ella casi se muere, pero respiró profundamente.

—Entonces hazlo, nada te detiene, ve a tu querida casa—quiso hablar con sarcasmo, era como decir que no lo necesitaba; eso era una gran mentira.

—Quizá lo haga —esas palabras pusieron fin a la conversación.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**:No todo es felicidad T^T Se aceptan sugerencias, pero entonces… ¿Me dejan un comentario~?

Ya han de saber, pero por si las dudas: Minsk es la capital de Natasha :3 creo…xD


	8. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 8

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad., Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no. Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 8/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing:** Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: Je je je~ estoy de regreso :D y el Drabble anterior lo continuaré luego, para el próximo :33 veremos que hace Bel :'D

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 8/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

—La película ya va a empezar —decía feliz Yong Soo— Esta película es coreana ¿Verdad? —le preguntó a su novia, ella negó.

—Claro que no, es rusa —eso causó desilusión en Corea del sur. Conque esa era la razón por la que la película era tan poco popular, pues en la sala del cine sólo estaban como 10 personas, contándolos a ellos.

Bielorrusia miró a su hermano y a China, el hermano de su novio, los cuatro habían salido a ver una película, juntos.

—Oh, vamos, bésame, mon amour —una voz llamó la atención de la chica— No seas tímido.

—P-Pero Francia creo que… —otra voz susurrante quiso contestar pero fue callada de pronto, la chica del cuchillo volteó para atrás y se encontró con que había una pareja de hombres dándose besos, ¡Qué horror!, ¡Aún no comenzaba la película y ya había gente besuqueándose!

Decidió ignorarlos, después de un rato las luces y el sonido de la película empezaron.

—China y yo vamos al baño —avisó Rusia, mirando a Yao que sólo se asustó y asintió tembloroso, casi pareciendo uno de los bálticos. Desaparecieron entre murmullos.

Los otros dos entendieron al instante. Corea se sintió algo molesto, al igual que Natasha. La pareja se observó.

—Emm, ¿Quieres ir al baño conmigo? —preguntó él.

—¡No! —exclamó Bielorrusia— ¡Jamás haría eso!

…

45 minutos después.

Las chicas que estaban en el baño del cine se miraban entre ellas, sospechosos sonidos salían de uno de los cubículos, no era difícil imaginar que pasaba.

Había una pareja dándose amor.

…

Mientras tanto en la sala del cine, China y Rusia regresaban, el primero sonriendo y el otro despeinado y sonrojado, pero… no encontraron a sus hermanos menores. ¿Dónde estarían?

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A: **Un lindo review me haría feliz ^O^


	9. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 9

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad., Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no. Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 9/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**:¡Sin más, el capi!

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 9/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

—¡Arg~! —se quejó Natalia, y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, bajo las mantas que calentaban su cuerpo. Yong Soo se había ido esa mañana a China.

_Boing, boing, boing._

—Bielorrusia-Chan, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ucrania, su hermana menor sólo la miró con esos ojos asesinos que poseía, pese a eso, Yekaterina no se intimidó y se acercó, le sonrió a Natalia, aunque ella no la estuviera viendo, la mayor acarició la cabeza de la más joven— Sí quieres hablar, estoy aquí —murmuró.

—Quiero ver a mi hermano —a Natalia no le importaba esa mujer que se hacía llamar su hermana.

—Rusia-Chan salió de viaje. Fue a China ayer por la noche —tal respuesta provocó dolor en la bielorrusa.

Sin fijarse en lo que llevaba puesto, que era un pijama, Natalia se levantó, se colocó los primeros zapatos que encontró y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Bielorrusia-Chan? —dijo Yekaterina, la chica de cabello largo la observó con detalle, Ucrania era su hermana tanto como lo era Rusia— ¿A dónde vas?

—Dirás a donde vamos… —las mejillas de Natalia se sonrojaron por lo que iba a decir— Vamos, quiero que me acompañes a… China —ella dijo "quiero" pero más bien era "necesito"

Sin más a hermana mayor acudió al llamado, sabía que su hermanita tenía que recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**: Entonces… ¿Me dejan un comentario~?


	10. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 10

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad., Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no. Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 10/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: Perdón por tardar es que entré al cole ._.u y ahora estoy muy ocupada

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 10/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

—Un poco más adentro —gimió la chica— P-Pero no tan fuerte —soltó un gritito.

—Shh~ —la silenció él— Nos van a descubrir —eso era algo que ellos no querían.

—Hace mucho que no hacía esto… —murmuró Natalia— Desde que era niña —su novio la miró algo sorprendido.

—Yo lo hago más seguido de lo que podrías imaginar… —dijo un agitado coreano— Es muy común hacerlo con mis hermanos, como ahora.

Cuando él dijo eso la puerta del armario, donde se estaban metiendo, logró cerrarse, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se escucharan las voces y pasos de los demás asiáticos, menos China que estaba de visita a Rusia, entrando a la habitación, buscando a su acosador hermano y a la novia de este, una que por cierto aún terminaba de caerles bien.

Juegos infantiles. Natalia. Hermanos. Vida feliz.

—Je je je —rio el chico— Jugar a las escondidas es muy divertido.

—Cállate, nos van a escuchar —silenció Natalia, asomándose por la pequeña ranura que el armario tenía. Yong Soo sonrió, porque en esos momentos se daba cuenta de lo inocente y tierna que podía ser ella, como un niña, esperando atención. Una que él mismo estaba dispuesto a darle.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**: D': Más corto de lo normal o nop ._. pero ya no quería tardar más, además que se me está yendo la inspiración T^T pero ya volverá… :D!


	11. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 11

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad, Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no… o era al revés Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 11/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: ._. lamento haber tardado tanto DDD:

βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ significa Bielorrusia en algún idioma :3

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 11/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

—Natalia…

—Mhmhmmm… —la chica ni se gira para verlo, ya que está molesta de nuevo, ¿Esta vez es diferente su enojo? Quizá sí, esta vez son los celos los que promueven la ira de Bielorrusia, para ella ver a Corea corriendo detrás de China para tocar sus pechos era tan normal como ella misma persiguiendo a su hermano mayor con un cuchillo, pero verlo, ver a SU novio hablando con otras mujeres… eso sí lograba molestarla de forma… ¿Cómo decirlo? Demasiado brutal.

—¿Estás molesta aún? —la pregunta de Yong Soo sólo hizo enojar más a su chica— No tienes de que preocuparte… sólo te quiero a ti.

Esa impugnación era para hacerla enojar de su forma usual le daría un golpe, lo insultaría y después de unos minutos se cansaría, era fácil. Para su sorpresa la respuesta de Natalia no fue la esperada, fue algo mucho mejor.

—Eso que dices… ¿Es verdad? —no supo que más decir, tan sólo quería escuchar la tiernamente estúpida voz de su novio… porque para ser sinceros, lo amaba lo suficiente para decir que no quería verlo cerca de ninguna zorra.

—Es verdad, da ze~ —él sólo se inclinó buscar sus labios y besarla, se dio cuenta que ella era mucho más de lo que necesitaba.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**: Llevo muuuucho sin actualizar, quizá no merezca comentarios pero si hay uno me sentiría feliz, espero no volver a tardar… tanto Dx


	12. βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ 12

**Summary**: Ellos eran parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos merecían una oportunidad, Yong Soo lo sabía, Natalia no… o era al revés Serie de Drabbles de Corea Del Sur X Bielorrusia. ¡Capítulo 12/20!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, si yo fuera la dueña de Hetalia, la pareja de este fic, sería un hecho.

**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

**N/A**: Hola :3 Espero que estén bien \ñ.ñ/

* * *

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** βƐĿĿÂĿƲŠƐƲ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•

•

•

•*Jang 12/20*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

* * *

—Hola —saludo contenta Taiwán— ¿Está Yong Soo? —dijo con una brillante sonrisa a la bielorrusa, quien sólo la miró con esos ojos fríos que tenía haciendo que le dieran algunos escalofríos.

—No, no está, fue Nueva Zelanda —la mujer casi lo ladra a la chica asiática.

—Bueno le dices que lo vine a ver —la cara de Taiwán mostró algo de tristeza y desilusión. Pero se fue, esperando pronto ver a su hermano, pues para ser sinceros lo extrañaba mucho.

…

—¿Quién era? —pregunto Yong Soo sentándose en el sillón con tazón de palomitas coreanas, se preparaba para ver una película igualmente coreana.

—No, nadie… era un vendedor —las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas, pero eso no impidió que se sentara junto a su novio, pues el triunfo había sido de ella.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** Gyesog Hagi **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy~ corto :c Nos vemos y gracias por leer, yo agradecería un comentario :33


End file.
